dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Raw Meat
Raw Meat is the first level of Shrapnel City in Duke Nukem 3D. Summary It is a fairly long level because most of it is repeatedly going back to other parts of where you just were. It has seven secrets in all. It is a good level for dukematches, for there are many places to hide, and (unfortunately) die. In the last episode (Lunar Apocalypse), Duke defeated the Overlord in outer space. Afterwards, he received a disturbing message from the Cycloid Emperor. The aliens had repopulated Earth while Duke was in space, and now had even more forces. Duke must return to Earth and destroy the aliens again, rescuing women from the security of Assault Troopers, Assault Commanders, and of course, the evil Cycloid Emperor. Secrets # Not a proper secret, but on the roof you start off on, open the middle window to reveal the Devastator Weapon. # In the first corridor you go into (with the turret and geisha statues) look at the red geisha statue, then up to the top left of her on the wall... well, it's not a wall. Jump in there for the first secret. # Yet again, not a proper secret, just a small area that contains shotgun ammo. In the same corridor described in secret 2, go to the right of the statue where some pistol ammo is by a sign. Turn around and a wall should have opened the other side of the corridor. # No secret but an easy jetpack. Go into the first room in the corridor and use the wall on the left, which opens up and there is a jetpack there. # ANOTHER non-secret place. When you first jump off the roof at the start of the evel and head up the ramp to the restaurant, DON'T go straight in. Jump over the small wall the enforcers appeared over and there is an atomic health, pipebombs and a crack in the wall. Get the stuff and blow up the crack. # In the first corridor (There's plenty of secrets in this corridor :D), go to the poster of Exotica. If you, umm, "use" the lower part of her, the poster drops down for the shrinker and another secret. # Same corridor again. AT the end you should see a board with a handprint on it. Open it and jump in to get armor and another secret. # In the last room (Of the same corridor) there is a portable medkit and a crack in the wall. Blow it up and go through the crack to get some health and shrinker ammo. # In the room with the sushi table (Next to the karaoke room) there is a bloody handprint on a wall. Press it, and a wall near you will open up with the freezethrower inside. # This one is right next to the last secret. If you look at the handprint then turn around 180 degrees and crouch, you will see a small cupboard. Go in for some night goggles, but this isn't the secret. Open the back wall for the secret and some more stuff. # In the kitchen, you will see what looks like a wine cabinet. Open it for two lots of RPG ammo and the last secret. # When you clear the room with the podgirls open the door with the blue cardkey. Collect the cardkey and then OPEN the cash register. It will open numerous transporters to jump all over the level. Easter eggs - There are clearly visible images of Visa and MasterCard here at the cash registers. - If you use the microphone in the karaoke bar, Duke will sign "Born to be wiiiiild!" which is a reference to Steppenwolf's famous song with the same title. The television screens are also referring to this song. - This requires the DNCLIP cheat: At the end of the level, there is a crack on the wall, from which you can see the second level of this episode. If you walk through this wall and explore that outer area a bit, you'll come across a message: "NO ONE SHOULD BE HERE - LEVELORD." And really, you shouldn't! Dukematch Tips * NOTE: This tip only works if you have the jetpack! In the club, go behind the left speaker (Not the one with the RPG) and look up. There's a vent up here, so shoot it out and fly up. Run along the vent and press the switch, then bust through the vent in front of you. This leads to the other room where the switch to get into the room with tons of Slimer Eggs and babes is. It's a handy shortcut if someone is following you. Hint: When coming out of here, put a laser tripbomb down so that any pursuers (Or anyone about to jump in) will be blown senseless. Just don't forget it's there. :) * In the place described in secret 5. If you go and gather some weapons and wait in there, someone else could have the same idea and jump in after you, so you kill them. NOTE: There is a flaw in this plan. If you're not paying attention and a player worth their salt peeks over and sees you, they'll probably throw a few pipebombs over to eliminate you. Also, DON'T blow up the wall. That's just stupid. You can't look both ways at once, and if someone goes into the pool and surfaces behind you, you're probably gonna get a buttful of pipebomb. :S Speedrun Screenshots Category:Duke Nukem 3D levels